ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Girl Shy
Production Notes Length: 77 minutes Producer: Harold Lloyd Director: Fred Newmeyer and Sam Taylor Photography: Walter Lundin and Henry N. Kohler Editor: Alan McNeil Titles: Thomas J. Gray Writer: Sam Taylor, Ted Wilde, and Tim Whelan Released: April 20, 1924 Studio: Pathe Exchange Rascals * Joseph Cobb * Jackie Condon * Mickey Daniels * Betsy Ann Hisle Main Cast * Harold Lloyd - Harold Meadows * Jobyna Ralston - Rich Girl * Richard Daniels Sr. - Jerry Meadows * Carlton Griffin - Rich Man The Short Plot: Harold Meadows is a poor tailor's apprentice who is very ill at ease when talking with women. His recourse is to write a book on his made-up love affairs, detailing how to act with different kinds of women. On his way to the city to submit his book to the publisher's, he meets a rich girl on a train, saves her dog from being left behind and falls in love. They have some good times together, but when the publisher tells Harold in person that his book is rubbish, Harold reasons he'll never be wealthy enough for his girlfriend and breaks up with her. She is then set to marry a rich young man she doesn't really like. Meanwhile, an assistant convinces the publisher to publish Harold's book as a comedy since all the women readers in the office found the book hysterical. The publisher is convinced and sends Harold a $3000 check instead of a rejection slip. When Harold finds out about this and that the rich young man is already married, he goes off on a frantic race to the city from his suburb of Little Bend to stop the wedding. He uses several means of transportation, including various cars, a horse, a streetcar, a motorcycle, and a horse-drawn carriage. Quotes: * "Say, Uncle Jerry, are you an' Harold goin' to the dance tonight?" - Jackie Condon * "Naw! Harold's too 'fraid of girls - he'd stutter so much you couldn't hear the music." - Joe Cobb * "Go on - you Spark Plugs!" - Mickey Notes/Trivia: * This short isn't part of the Our Gang series; it's part of the Harold Lloyd series. * According to IMDb, Betsy Ann Hisle plays a little girl, possible one of the flower girls at the wedding ceremony. * Richard Daniels is Harold's uncle, the full-fledged tailor, and appears as he does in The Cobbler. * Jackie Condon and Joe Cobb appear in the first minute. Richard is sewing the seat of Jackie's pants while Jackie is lying face down on his lap, and playing a game with Joe where they roll marbles across the floor. Jackie and Joe are apparently brothers, and establish Harold's fear of girls. Jackie refers to Richard as "Uncle Jerry," so Jackie and Joe could be Harold's younger brothers or nephews. * Mickey Daniels appears late in the film as a newspaper hawker during Harold's race to the wedding, cheering him on while he's driving the horse-drawn carriage. * Jackie, Joe, and Mickey are all wearing their usual 'Our Gang' outfits from 1924. Sequence Previous Short: Next Short: ---- Category:Silent Film Category:Non-Our Gang Films Category:1924 Category:Guest Appearances Category:Harold Lloyd Films